Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. For example, femtocells have gained recent notoriety due to their capabilities, and because of their ease-of-use. In general terms, access points can operate in licensed spectrum to connect wireless devices to the network (e.g., using broadband connections). For a mobile operator, the access points can offer improvements to both coverage and capacity: particularly applicable to indoor environments. An increasing emphasis exists on reducing power consumption within enterprise environments. However, femtocell access points within an enterprise environment may consume power even when there are no users within the enterprise environment.